


Luminescent

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [44]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24123118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: At their wedding reception, George can't tear his eyes away from Pattie.
Relationships: Pattie Boyd/George Harrison
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [44]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Luminescent

The wedding reception was a whirlwind. Every time George turned to Pattie to place a soft kiss against her lips or cheek, the cameras fired madly. But he didn’t mind too much. With the stream of flashes reflecting in Pattie’s eyes and against her glossy lips, she looked positively radiant—he couldn’t take his eyes off her.

Then, once they escaped to their dark bedroom, with Pattie lacking makeup and wearing a simple white nightgown, George somehow found himself more captivated than before.

Pattie caught him staring and shot him a flirty smile. “Yes?”

George kissed her hand. “You’re luminescent.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: luminescent 
> 
> Thanks to ship_of_fancy for posting tons of lovely George/Pattie content and getting me in the mood to show Pattie some more love!! <3


End file.
